


The Elf and The Christmas Tree

by FormulaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fic Exchange, Live Journal Secret Snata, M/M, Single Parent!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando was only trying to get his Christmas shopping done early. It seems that could lead to a massive mistake and a perfect surprise…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elf and The Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> My work for the 2014 LiveJournal Secret Santa exchange for Larapidez : )
> 
> #ForzaJules

“Shit…” Fernando ran his hand through his hair in a stressed manner. He had been right there, Fernando knew it. But now he wasn’t. The panic was building within the Spaniard as his eyes darted around the superstore. He could be anywhere. “Shit, shit, shit….”

Fernando decided to make a beeline for the toy aisle. It made logical sense that that would be where he had headed. But it was to no avail. He was getting desperate now. How could he have been so careless? How could he have let this happen? His mother’s words were resounding in his head, however much he tried to shake them. _There is no way you can raise that boy on your own. Is not fair to him._ No, Fernando wouldn’t prove her right. No way. 

“Carlos?” Fernando called, hating himself just a little bit more for being so pathetic. “Carlos!” What was the point in yelling? It was a massive shop; Carlos could be anywhere. “Carlos!” He was just announcing to everyone around him that he had lost the child. His head was spinning. He could go to the tills, get someone to announce over the tanoid that Carlos was missing, but wasn’t that as bad as running around the shop yelling his name? Wasn’t that a failsafe way to make sure everyone knew he had lost his son? Fernando shook his head. He couldn’t do that. He would just have to find him. He wouldn’t let people think he was a failure. “Carlos!” Fernando hissed. 

It was getting worse. Fernando was really starting to panic. Where the hell could he have gone? He was sure he had had his hand as they walked through the shop. Carlos had been complaining he was hungry and he had promised they were nearly done then they could get some food. Fernando was sure he had been holding his hand. But what if he wasn’t? What if someone had taken Carlos whilst Fernando had his back turned? Fernando’s breath caught in his throat. No. No, that couldn’t have happened. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he dashed down the centre aisle, his head snapping back and forth as he desperately looked for him son. 

_Just relax._ Fernando chastened himself, falling still once more. He just had to focus, think about this logically. He wracked his brain, thinking about everything he had ever told Carlos in case he got lost. _Do not run around looking for me, I will find you. Stand very still or find someone in a uniform or someone who works there and ask them to help you find me. Do not talk to any strangers. If you can, find something big and very visible to stand by so I can find you easier…_ Fernando looked around him, his heart rate increasing as his eyes fell on the big Christmas tree in the centre of the store. It was the best place to start. Without a second thought he began jogging towards it, trying not to attract attention to himself from the other shoppers. 

_What if Carlos didn’t realise he was lost?_ Fernando thought, feeling more panic course through him. Fernando shook his head. No, Carlos would realise Fernando wasn’t there and then Carlos would realise that he needed to find Fernando. Fernando just hoped that Carlos remembered what he had told him; he really didn’t want to have to call for him over the tanoid. Still keeping his ears open in case he heard his own name on the tanoid, Fernando approached the tree, his eyes jumping around as he rushed around the diameter. Carlos wouldn’t have gone back to the Santa sitting by the base of the tree. Fernando had already taken him. Fernando already had the present in his basket, ready for Carlos to open on Christmas Eve (at Carlos’ request). But Fernando started to panic again as he returned to where he started, still no sign of Carlos. He wanted to break down right there in the middle of the store. How could he have let this happen? He felt like a complete failure. He knew the tears were just waiting for him to blink so they could dance down his face, revealing just how close to loosing it he was. He couldn’t do that. He needed to remain looking strong. But he’d lost Carlos… He’d actually lost him…

“Is that him there?” Fernando closed his eyes, willing the tears to hold back. He didn’t want to bee seen crying in the middle of a shop. How pathetic would that be? No, he just needed to take a few deep breaths and think about where Carlos would have gone. Not the toy aisle and not the big tree. It had to be somewhere logical, right? Unless someone had taken him. If someone had taken him he had no chance of finding his son. Fernando shook his head. That simply couldn’t be the case. “Excuse me?” Fernando held his back to the tree. How could he have done this? Maybe his mother was right; maybe she should have taken Carlos off his hands… “Sir?” 

Fernando flinched as someone’s hand fell on his shoulder. He turned around frowning, wondering what the hell someone would want with him right now. The taller man sent him a soft smile crouching down for a moment. Fernando gasped, pulling Carlos from the man’s arms and cradling him close to his body. The man pulled the basket off Fernando’s arm, smiling as he watched the relief spill al over Fernando’s face. 

“There, see? I told you he wouldn’t be far.” Fernando opened his eyes, resting his son on his hip and still holding him close. He brushed the hair out of Carlos’ face, checking him over and making sure he was Ok. “It’s alright, mate. He’s all good.” Fernando turned back to the man.

“Where was he?” Fernando asked, still holding Carlos tightly in his arms. The man gestured to the Santa behind him. 

“He came here looking for a present for his Papa.” Fernando turned back to Carlos, seeing the small boy holding a wrapped box in his hands. Fernando frowned at him. 

“You just walk off?” Fernando questioned. Carlos continued to smile, resting his head on Fernando shoulder. Fernando shook his head, pulling him off slightly. “What have I told you about wandering off alone, Carlos?” Fernando started, using the stern tone that let Carlos know he was in trouble. Carlos hid behind the present in his hands, the smile disappearing off his face.

“It’s all right. No harm done.” The man said, smiling at Carlos. Fernando glared round at him. 

“Excuse me?”

“Look, just lay off him a little, yeah? He was only looking for a present.”

“Then he should have asked me.” Fernando snapped, taking his basket back from the man. 

“It’s Christmas.” The man said. Fernando shook his head. 

“Do not care. How about you stick to your own business.” Fernando shot, moving to walk away from the man. Unfortunately the man followed him. 

“Hey, buddy. I just helped you out.”

“Very much help you have been.” Fernando stated sarcastically. The man grabbed his shoulder, pulling him to a stop. 

“A thank you wouldn’t hurt. Next time I’ll let him wander off, yeah?”

“Thank you.” Fernando snarled, shrugging the man off him. “Now leave us alone.”

“What are you going to do? Take him down an aisle and bollock him?” Fernando would have covered Carlos’ ears but he had no free hands. Instead he glared at the taller man. 

“Who even are you?” Fernando scowled, his eyes raking the man and taking in the elf costume he was sporting. He looked at the nametag pinned to his shirt. “Mark?”

“That’s me.” Mark stated, folding his arms. Fernando bounced Carlos higher on his hip. 

“Well, _Mark_ , thank you for getting him back to me but is my son and will do what I like. Is none of your business.” Fernando huffed before storming down one of the aisles. He didn’t realise Mark had followed him. 

“I bet your wife is really happy you just let him wander off alone.” Mark hissed, storming after him. Mark had had enough of parents who punished their kids for walking off when it was really the parent’s fault. It was like they refused to take the blame. And of course kids were going to be attracted to the lights around the store or the Christmas tree or the aisles of toys. Why those parents couldn’t just make sure they always knew where their kids were was beyond Mark. “And I bet this isn’t the first time it has happened!” Mark knew it was unprofessional to be having a go at a customer but he had had enough. It was a cute kid; he’d only come back to Santa to ask for a present for his dad. Mark just couldn’t see the harm. “Just keep walking away from me because I’m right! Where is your wife? I’m surprised you haven’t forced her to come out and do the shopping-”

“-My wife is dead.” Fernando spat hotly, spinning round to glower at Mark. The Australian stopped dead in his track, his face dropping into one of horror and shock. The apology raced to his lips. “Do not.” Fernando said, holding his hand up to stop Mark’s apologetic words. Carlos touched his cheek, revealing to Fernando that he had failed: the tears were streaming down his face. He felt his face heat up as he blushed at how pathetic he was. “Thank you for finding him.” Fernando sniffed before disappearing round into another aisle, leaving Mark standing alone. “No, Carlos, please…” Fernando sighed as he saw his son’s bottom lip begin to protrude. He crouched to the floor, setting Carlos on his feet and placing the basket beside him. He held Carlos’ arm. “Do not cry, Sí? We do not cry here…”

“Papa is sad…” Carlos sulked. Fernando rubbed his arm, willing his son not to cry. If he cried he could seriously scream the place down and after Mark Fernando really couldn’t deal with the drama. 

“Papa is annoyed.” Fernando corrected, smiling softly down at his son. But Carlos just put the box in his hands at his feet and covered his face. 

“Am sorry Papa! Do not mean to run away! Did not run away!” Fernando pulled Carlos into a hug, trying desperately to prevent the oncoming tantrum. 

“Am not annoyed at you, Carlos.” Fernando promised, rubbing his back.

“Just wanted to ask Santa for your present. He does not give you a present. Does not make sense… The elf just says he forgot, is very busy.”

“Shh… Is Ok…” Fernando sighed, not caring that he was in the middle of a shop. He sat on the floor, cradling Carlos against him. Rocking them slowly he tried to calm Carlos’ breathing. “Am not angry. But cannot just wander off from Papa like this, yes? You tell me where you are going…”

“Would have told me not to go. Cannot just let Santa forget you, Papa…”

“Carlos…” Fernando muttered sadly. 

Mark felt terrible. How was he to know that the mother had passed away? And it was evident the wound was still fresh. He couldn’t just leave it like this. He had to apologise at least. He just hadn’t been ready to walk around the corner and stumble upon that. It was clear the father was struggling on his own. Mark felt so heartless. He wanted to set this right. 

“Hey, Carlos?” Mark asked, crouching beside Fernando. Fernando opened his mouth to tell Mark to bugger off but Mark didn’t give him the chance. “Santa didn’t forget your Papa.” He explained, not looking at Fernando (he still felt a little too guilty about that). “Just… Sometimes Santa is really busy with all the boys and girls that he holds onto all the parent’s presents until Christmas Eve. And the parents don’t mind. They understand because their children are the most important things to them.” Mark smiled, ruffling Carlos’ hair a little. Carlos frowned at the box he had placed on the floor. 

“But this is for Papa.” The child pointed out. Mark picked the present up. 

“This is a special present for your Papa.” Fernando found himself captivated by Mark’s words. “Because you came to get it Santa asked me specially to make it for him. So not only does your Papa get a present from Santa but he also gets it from Santa’s little helper.” Mark beamed. Carlos frowned for a moment before a massive smile spread on his face. 

“Am Santa’s little helper!” He exclaimed excitedly. Mark laughed lightly. 

“That’s right, Carlos.”

“Thank you.” Fernando said softly, looking round at Mark. He hadn’t realised how close they were. His stomach flipped as he found himself almost nose to nose with the elf-dressed employee. Mark smiled and Fernando felt his cheeks heat up. 

“You’re welcome.” Fernando cleared his throat, ducking away from Mark and getting back to his feet. What the hell was that feeling? He didn’t understand it. But he liked it. It was a feeling he hadn’t felt for so long. That sudden rush that makes you feel like you could fly. Fernando grabbed Carlos’ hand before the thought/feeling could fester any longer. Mark stood with him. “Look, I’m sorry about-”

“-Does not matter.” Fernando shook his head. 

“No, it does. I shouldn’t have just-”

“-Please.” Fernando implored, looking desperately up at Mark. Mark sighed, watching Carlos as he skipped down the aisle singing about being Santa’s little helper. 

“He’s a cute kid.” Mark said lightly. He looked over at the father to see that love-filled expression on his face that one only preserved for their own children. “Lucky kid.” 

“We do well.” Fernando nodded, stooping to pick up his basket. Mark chewed on his lip. 

“How old is he?”

“Six, just. Thinks he is a big boy now.” Fernando scoffed lightly, still smiling at his son. “Will have to accept that one day he will be.”

“It sounds tough.” Mark commented. Fernando nodded. 

“Some days it is.”

“How old was he when you… You know…” Mark felt like a dick. Wasn’t he supposed to not be pushing for answers? It was clear the father didn’t want to talk about it. To his surprise he got an answer. 

“He was four. That was hard. Trying to explain why Mama was not coming home again…”

“Sounds it.” Mark said, watching the man carefully. “Has it been a tough three years?”

“He helps me through.” Fernando beamed softly, looking round at Mark. He felt his heart flutter as he looked up into Mark’s eyes. Was Mark always standing that close? Fernando wasn’t sure, but he had an undying urge to rise up onto his tiptoes and bring them closer still. He shook the thought from his head.

“I never caught your name.” Mark smiled gently, pushing his hands into his pockets so he didn’t do something stupid. But his fingertips were tingling and that strand of hair in the middle of the Father’s forehead was dying to be brushed away…

“Fernando.” Fernando smiled, holding out his hand. Mark shook it with a smile and they both felt something special as their hands connected. Fernando couldn’t wrap his head around the feeling. Should he be feeling like this again? Was it too soon? He suddenly felt guilty and dropped Mark’s hand. Fernando knew he had always been interested in both males and females; he just wasn’t ready for these feelings to sneak back up on him. “Carlos, come back here!” Fernando called as he saw his son walk around the corner. Carlos smiled cheekily as he returned to the end of the aisle. He stood, looking at the magazines. 

“So what does Fernando do?” Mark asked. “Because you pretty much know everything about me already.” He winked. Fernando gripped his basket tighter, begging his knees not to give. Was Mark flirting with him?

“Do not know your surname, where you are from.” Fernando pointed out. Mark nodded. 

“Alright, Webber and Australia, Queanbeyan. You?”

“Alonso and Spain, Oviedo.” 

“Ahh, I knew I recognised that accent.” Mark smiled. 

“Carlos and I move over here about three years ago… Was too hard without her.”

“I bet.” Mark said gently, suddenly wanting to steer clear of that subject. “So what is it you do?”

“Used to be a race driver.” Fernando said, suddenly wondering why he had. But Mark looked so impressed. Fernando blushed. “Now am a medical receptionist.”

“Woah, big change.” Mark exhaled. And then he had to ask. “What made you stop racing?”

“Papa?” Carlos asked, rushing down the aisle. The question was answered without a word being said. Fernando crouched to Carlos’ level. “Can I have?” Fernando took the colouring book out of Carlos’ hand, looking down at the price. Feeling a little embarrassed that Mark was watching this exchange he blushed a little. 

“Would you like to use your pocket money for this?” Fernando asked. Carlos smiled. 

“Please, Papa.”

“Ok. Make sure is the one you want.” Fernando beamed. He stood back up as Carlos toddled happily to the end of the aisle, picking out the five colouring books and laying them on the floor so he could pick the best one. Mark held his tongue; he knew asking about the money would be another mistake as Fernando had looked so embarrassed. Fernando, however, seemed to read his expression like a book. 

“My Mama helps us if things get too bad.” Fernando explained. “Am trying to tech him the value of money. He has his own that he can spend on what he likes, but once it is gone is gone.”

“Sounds like you’ve got it all under control.” Mark smiled. Fernando sighed, causing Mark to frown. 

“If you can tell my Mama this…” Fernando muttered, shaking his head. 

“Hey?”

“She… She thinks I should have given him up… Says I could not handle a child, says it is unfair to him.”

“She sounds pleasant.” Mark said bitterly. Fernando just shrugged. 

“Every time we need some money she reminds me I should have sent him to her. Papa agrees. Says I prioritised wrong. Should have kept racing and let them look after him. But could not… Is my son.”

“Of course not, mate.” Mark agreed. Fernando couldn’t help but smile. It was refreshing to have someone agree with him that wasn’t his in-laws. 

“My mother-in-law looks after him whilst am at work.” Fernando said. 

“You still have a good relationship with them then?” Mark asked softly. Fernando nodded. 

“Think the world of Carlos. Would prefer to ask them for money when we need but do not feel like I can. Feel like have already taken too much from them…” Mark saw the guilt as clear as day catch onto Fernando’s face. He opened his mouth to console him. 

“Could Mark please come to the information desk. Mark to the information desk please.” The tanoid echoed, causing both men to look up. Mark sighed; they were out of time.

“Was nice meeting you.” Fernando smiled, blushing a little as he realised he’d reeled off a lot of personal information to a stranger. So much so he didn’t see Mark scribbling on a piece of paper. 

“I’m not done meeting you.” Mark grinned, pushing the paper with his phone number into Fernando’s hand. Fernando laughed at him. 

“Very smooth.”

“Thank you.” Mark winked. “Give that a call some time.” 

“Maybe I will.”

“Oh, I see. I don’t even get a definite.” Mark smirked. Fernando just shrugged at him. 

“Am very busy.” Fernando teased. Suddenly Mark remembered something that made him feel a little uneasy in the light of the new information Fernando had shared. He looked over to Carlos who had moved his selection down between two books. 

“He asked for a bike…” Mark said suddenly. Fernando frowned at him. 

“Sorry?”

“He asked Santa for a bike.” Mark repeated, pointing to the big tree. Fernando looked at the floor. 

“Yes, I knew this…” It took Mark three seconds to make up his mind.

“Let me help you.” Fernando laughed at him. 

“Is funny.”

“I’m serious, mate.” Mark said, his eyes flitting between the child and the father who would do anything to make his son happy. Even if that meant calling his mother and being told he wasn’t capable of looking after his own flesh and blood. “Let me help. I have a staff discount card-”

“-No, thank you.” Fernando interrupted. He simply couldn’t accept that. 

“Fernando, please. I want to help you.”

“Only because you still feel bad.” Fernando pointed out. But he was wrong. Mark really just wanted to help. 

“Look, think about this please. You can pay for the whole thing if you want. I can just reduce the price a little. I can get thirty per cent off for you, mate.” Mark pleaded. “Just leave this on whatever bike it is and I’ll sort it.” He pressed a sticker into Fernando’s hand. “I have to go, but please do this, yeah? I just want to help.”

“I-”

“-No arguments.” Mark smiled, kissing Fernando’s forehead before he realised he had done it. They both stood frozen for a moment, looking at each other. Fernando got lost in Mark’s eyes as Mark finally brushed that hair out of Fernando’s face. He gave the Spaniard a small smile. 

“Papa?” Carlos pulled on Fernando’s trouser leg, forcing him to look down. 

“Have you picked?” Fernando asked. Carlos nodded holding the red book with cars on it up to Fernando. “Wonderful.” He smiled, putting it in his basket. 

“I’ll see you around.” Mark nodded and before Fernando could say anything else he had disappeared. Mark tried to walk as quickly as he could towards the information desk but he felt his head spinning as he thought about that kiss. It hadn’t been much, had it? But he wasn’t one for kissing complete strangers twenty minutes after he had yelled at them. Mark shook his head, trying to force the mental image of Fernando looking so adorable out of his head. But he was finding it increasingly difficult. Whatever he did his mind was stuck on Fernando and how much he wanted to kiss him properly. 

“Mark?” The Australian spun around to see Fernando moving down the aisle towards him. He looked behind the Spaniard before frowning. 

“Where is Carlos?”

“I told him to wait a second.” Fernando blushed. There was a moment of silence where both of them just looked at each other. “I… Errh…” Fernando said, dropping his head. Mark beamed at him, loving this nervous version of the strong, fiery man he just met. “Take this back.” Fernando held out the present Carlos had wandered off to retrieve for him. Mark shook his head.   
“No, that’s yours.” 

“Give it to another child. Is not for me.”

“I’m not sure a child would appreciate that.” Mark said, smiling. Fernando frowned at him. 

“Huh?”

“It’s not like the others. Like I said, Carlos came looking for a present for his dad. So I helped.” Fernando looked down at the present in his hands. 

“What is it?”

“Uh, no.” Mark chastened, pulling Fernando’s fingers away. “You have to wait until Christmas Day.” He winked. Fernando blushed a little. 

“Thank you.”

“Please put that sticker on something, yeah?” Mark said, brushing his fingers into Fernando’s hair. Before Fernando even realised he had pressed Mark and his lips together, gripping onto the Australian’s shirt for support. Fernando staggered back, blushing and smiling as he looked at the floor. 

“O-Ok…” Fernando nodded, moving from the aisle. “See you around.” He left Mark standing slightly shocked in the middle of the aisle. But suddenly the Australian was laughing lightly, his fingers dancing over his lips. 

He couldn’t wait to see Fernando again.

\- - -

There were three knocks on the door and Fernando gasped excitedly at Carlos who was sitting in a fort of wrapping paper. The young boy stood up eagerly. 

“Who could that be, Carlos? Who would come knocking on Christmas Day?” Fernando enthused, watching the happiness of his son triple. It made him so much happier as he got to his feet, holding out his hand for the young boy. “Shall we go see?” Carlos basically bounced to the door as Fernando checked the peephole, confirming it was who he thought it was. He left Carlos standing a little way back as he opened the door. 

“SANTA!” Carlos exclaimed happily, rushing into the open arms in the doorway. ‘Santa’ looked up at Fernando and winked as he pulled Carlos into a tight embrace. 

“Merry Christmas, Carlos!” He beamed, letting go of the little boy and rising back to his full height. 

“Come in, Santa.” Fernando grinned, opening the door wider. “Carlos? Would you like to get Santa a cookie that we baked yesterday?” The small boy had disappeared before Fernando had finished speaking. “Thank you for this.” Fernando said as he closed the door.

“My pleasure.” Mark smiled, bringing the sack with a few presents in it into the front room. 

“Can I get you a drink?” Fernando asked, following Mark through. 

“What does Santa drink?”

“Fosters?” Fernando winked. Mark wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling Fernando closer and stealing a quick kiss. 

“I always liked Santa’s tastes.”

“I bet.” Fernando beamed, moving away as Carlos rushed back into the room, his eyes still alight with excitement. Mark returned to his Santa act. 

“Well don’t these look fantastic!” He boomed happily, causing Carlos to smile so brightly he was scared the child would rip his face with it. “I think I’ll have a Christmas tree.”

“Papa made the snowmen!” Carlos stated enthusiastically. “I make the trees!”

“They’re all very good.” Mark smiled at Fernando as he returned with Mark’s drink. 

“What’s in Santa’s sack, Carlos?” Fernando asked, kneeling on the floor again. He sat close enough to Mark so the Australian could rub soothingly at the back of his neck. 

“Can I look?” Carlos asked Mark. Mark nodded, sipping on his drink. 

“Of course! I’ve heard you’re my little helper.” Mark smiled, watching fondly as the excitement filled Carlos’ face. “Could you help me out by handing out these presents? I’ve been travelling such a long time I could do with a rest.” Carlos began happily handing out the presents. He was even happier when Mark put a Santa’s hat on his head. “Whose is the third pile, Carlos?” Mark asked, a little confused as two presents were set aside along with four that had already been there. 

“Papa’s friend Mark’s.” Carlos said as he got to the last present in the sack. Mark looked down at Fernando who just smiled up at him. Of course Fernando had done that. Mark just shook his head with a grin, pulling Fernando closer to him. “This one is for me?” Carlos frowned happily as he finally got the big present out of the sack.

“It does have your name on it.” Fernando smiled.   
“Why not start with this, Carlos?” Mark asked happily. Fernando moved closer to Mark as he son began tearing at the paper, his eyes alight. Both men were sure they were going to pop out of his head when he finally revealed what was wrapped. 

“A BIKE!” Carlos screamed happily, dancing around the room. Fernando curled closer to Mark, silently thanking him for making this Christmas one of the best they had ever had. “THANK YOU SANTA!” Carlos threw himself at Mark, curling into his embrace. Mark manoeuvred him onto his knee. 

“You’re welcome. But you have to thank your Papa too. He helped me make sure I made the right bike for you.” Mark beamed. Carlos slid off Mark’s knee hugging Fernando tightly. 

“Thank you Papa.”

“Thank you Carlos.” Fernando sighed contently, holding his son tight. Carlos sat back slightly, pulling the hat off his head and placing it on Fernando’s. 

“Are Santa’s little helper too!” Carlos giggled, getting up to get one of Fernando’s presents. Fernando looked up at Mark, mouthing ‘thank you’. With Carlos’ back turned, Mark bent down and kissed Fernando’s forehead contently. It really was one of the best Christmases Fernando had had.


End file.
